1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to transporting system, more particularly, relates to a type of secure and efficient wheel assembly, a wheel rim transmission assembly, an energy exchanging arrangement used in transporting system, and a vehicle energy storage system, as well as corresponding methods for manufacturing and preparing such assemblies and arrangements in applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, there are several drawbacks of wheels available in the market:
1. Poor security: the tires mounted to the wheel rim are subject to blowout accidents which cost and jeopardize human lives.
2. Inefficiency: as its name implied, efficiency refers to the working output of such wheel during a fixed period of time. For most pneumatic tires mounted to the wheel rim, the turning radius of such wheel is shortened in landing portion under a loaded pressure, however, the turning radius of remaining wheel portion are not shortened, instead, would been prolonged due to the increased pressure. As a result, the rotational wheel will have to overcome resistance force thus causing significant energy loss.
3. The wheel assembly is made of inferior materials, such as the air-tightness of the inner tube of the tire is not satisfied in most cases.
4. The structure of such wheel is not well designed, for example, the inner cavity and curvature of outer cover of the tire are not desired to prevent the turning radius of the wheel from being varied from time to time. And two side wall of outer cover of the tires are too high causing unnecessary raw material wasting.
5. Expensive costs: the landing circumferential surface of the tire outer cover is worn off easily, while two side walls of the outer cover are still of good shape, so the disposal of such tire is not an economic way.
6. Inconvenience: the tire inner tube should be refilled from time to time.
There are a plurality of drawbacks related to prior art transmission systems. For example, the vehicle wheels of a conventional transmission system (e.g., vehicle) are not well designed in a manner that achieves power savings. Commonly, the driving force generated from the transmission system is transmitted to the center of a wheel, i.e., on the axial shaft of the wheel. However, the resistance occurring at the circumferential edge of the wheel, i.e., the landing portion of the wheel, will slow the driving force. Thus, according to “wheel-axis theory” and “movable pulley theory.” the design of vehicle wheels of a conventional transmission is not appropriate because the vehicle wheels of the transmission system are good for power-saving.
Furthermore, other conventional wheel transmission methods, such as rotational fans, propellers of vessels and airplanes, and blade wheels of fluid pumps, are also associated with inefficiencies in power savings. Inefficiencies in power savings include, for example, a new motorcycle in which the driving force generated from the motorcycle is transmitted to exert on the peripheral edge of the front wheel of the motorcycle. However, in reality, the driving force is not precisely transmitted to the peripheral edge of the front wheel, and thus, high power consumption and energy waste result, so as to damage the tires and their mechanical parts, and ultimately reducing the life span of the motorcycle. Also, such design will result in loss of friction of the tires when the tires are on water and mud. In addition, if the tire is not fully pumped up, the tire will soften, so as to shorten its radius, and thus, this will cause the transmission effect of the motorcycle to deteriorate.
In the traditional locomotives, the dynamic force is transferred by the connection rod which is coupled to the spokes of wheel, for driving the wheel into rotation. Since the locomotives had been collected in the museum, such transmission method had been abandoned. Those wheel chairs for those disabled people, an actuating wheel having proximate diameter with the driving wheel are provided at opposite side of the vehicle body for facilitating the vehicle operation. However, there are no such wheels applied in the motored vehicles. For those transmission utilizing electrical means, there existed some problems to be solved, such as high energy consumption, poor endurance.
The present invention refers to the energy supplying means, more particularly, relates to a method and apparatus for supplying energy to an electrical vehicle.
As its name implies, energy supplying refers to obtaining energy or power, including electricity, hydrogen, fuel gas, fuel oil, compressed air, etc. As a result, the charging and fueling process belong to energy supplying system. The public transportation and mobile communication are dependent on such energy supplying system to obtain necessary fuel, gas, electrical energy. However, conventional energy supplying system comprises a plurality of drawbacks; first of all, the recharging and the refueling process are not safe. Second, the charging process is time consuming. Third, the cruising continuality of vehicles is limited, for example, the electrical vehicle can cruise no more than 100 miles after fully charged. Fourth, the dynamic force is not sufficient. After a continuous operation, the electrical energy stored within the electrical vehicle will be weakened thus limiting the speed of such vehicle. Fifth, the energy sources are not universally applicable in different applications. Sixth, the conventional storage battery comprises a plurality separate battery units which are not convenient and user friendly.